vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic's Easter Egg Hunt (VAF Easter Special 2018)/Transcript
Transcript to Sonic's Easter Egg Hunt (VAF Easter Special 2018). Transcript Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey guys! It's me Sonic. And welcome to the Easter special, and today we’re gonna do another easter egg hunt! Link: How can't I hide them this time? Sonic: Remember 2016? Link: I've done alot of hiding, but I don't know to hide the rest! I know, just stuff them all here. And then now, all what we have to do is that we will put this on it and they will never find it. And it says, "The Easter Eggs R Not Here!". They will never find it, they will never see it! I'm a genius! scratch Mario: What the hell Link? "The Easter Eggs R Not Here!" in really sh**ty writing! What the… what the… what the f***? YOU'RE AN IDIOT, LINK! I'm gonna be rich as chocolate, yes! Mario: Then why can't I hide them? Sonic: Remember 2017? Yellow Yoshi: Okay. I'm going to find the easter eggs. All of them easily. "The easter eggs are not in thos room". Okay Mario, fine. But I'm going to ignore you. scratch Yellow Yoshi: Oh, what the hell? What is this? What?... What? Oh my god! Mario is such a liar! These are all mine! Oh yeah! Mario: Well sorry! I wanted some for myself! Sonic: Well, that's not good enough, Mario. Anyway, I want a turn of hiding them. Link: So the 15-year-old hedgehog is going to hide the eggs. Wow! What a loser. Sonic: Yeah i'm 15. But at least I don't sound like a baby! Link: Shut up! Sonic: Anyway, there's not you two playing. There's also… Toad: Me Toad! Shy Guy: I'm so shy! Bowser: I'm gonna win those easter eggs for Teletubbies! Luigi: Hopefully I can beat my brother! Inkling Boy: Time to rekt some scrubs! Inkling Girl: Yeah, same! Zelda: I'm gonna help my boyfriend out! Black Yoshi: I guess it'll give me a break from PlayStation. Sonic: Well I'm gonna hide the eggs now. So Sonic says, "Don't cheat!" Link: �� And I say hey, hey! What a wonderful kind of da— �� Mario: Shut up! scratch hides the eggs Link: Hehehe! I'm totally not cheating! laughs evilly Sonic: I don't know where to hide the rest! I know! This is totally going to work! Okay, they’re all hidden! Luigi: I'm-a ready to beat you, Mario! Mario: Oh yeah? Bring it on! Sonic: 3… 2… 1… GO! Toad: I’m gonna find some eggs! Yeah! Shy Guy: I'm so shy! Oh they’re mine! Yay! Boy shoots Shy Guy Inkling Boy: Get rekt scrub! They’re not yours anymore! Luigi: My brother's so stupid! Hopefully I could find these eggs! They’re mine. Bowser: You know where I need to find these eggs? I need music! Stephanie: �� It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake, if the way is hazy! �� Stephanie: �� You gotta do the cooking by the book, you know you can't be lazy! �� scratch sings the main theme from "The Legend of Zelda" from the Nintendo Entertainment System Link: �� Let's go and find these easter eggs! �� Zelda: Link, I found some eggs! Link: Wait, where's the eggs? OWWW! Black Yoshi: Where's the eggs? Of course they would hide it in these Nintendo figurines! Stupid Nintendo. Inkling Girl: Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Ahh, mate. Where's these eggs? Toad: I bet they're in the GameCube. I was wrong! Oh I guess I have to look somewhere else. Toad: Why not in the GameCube? Oh they're not there. I guess I have to look somewhere else. Toad: I have an idea! They're in the GameCube. Oh they're not there. I guess I have to look somewhere else. Toad: Oh I have an idea! They're in the GameCube. I guess I have to look somewhere else. Mario: Seriously. What is wrong with that mushroom head? Shy Guy: Are they in here, nope. (x4) Oh where are they? Stephanie: �� ...cake, We gotta have it made, You know that I love cake, Finally it's time to make a cake. �� scratch Luigi: Why is this fan tipped over? It's-a heavy! Tanooki whip, that didn't work. I did it. Wow. I'm lucky. Mario: I haven’t got a single egg! Is it in the microwave? No it's not in the microwave! sings Link: Sonic '06? What is that doing here? I'll put it back. OH MY GOD! I FOUND THE WHOLE PACKET! I WIN! Link: I win! Zelda: You mean we win? Link: Of course. Sonic: How on earth did you find so many eggs? Link: Someone was dumb enough to put the eggs behind the Sonic '06 eggs. I wonder who that was? Sonic: Aw come on! I thought that was a good hiding spot! Link: Well not good enough! I'm sharing mines with Zelda since sharing is caring! So haha! TAKE THAT EVERYONE! Mario: You just said, "sharing is caring". Then why are you not sharing with us. Link: Cause I only do sharing is caring with Zelda! Since she’s the best! Zelda: Yeah! Mario: But I didn't get any eggs! Luigi: You can always have mine, Mario. Mario: Really Luigi? You're gonna give up some of your eggs for me? You're such a good brother! Thank you so mu— Luigi: No I'm kidding. They're all mine, Mario, you fat italian plumber! Mario: I'm not a fat italian plumber! Shut up, skinny-winny Luigi! Link: Aw yeah, sharing is caring, sharing is caring, aw yeah! Sharing is caring! Black Yoshi: Sharing is caring? I thought it was "swearing is caring". Toad: THAT'S WHY I'M GONNA SAY F***! Sonic: And there goes my ears! Inkling Boy: Hey Black Yoshi, if you're such a good gamer, why don't you 1v1 me in Splatoon? Inkling Girl: 1v1 me too! I'll destroy you! Black Yoshi: I don't play dumb*** Nintendo games! scratch Link: Someone here just dissed Nintendo! Mario: Quick! Press the panic button! Guy presses the panic button Black Yoshi: Look, i'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I swear. Mario: Get him! of the characters punch Black Yoshi FROM Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Transcripts Category:Vester&Friends Transcripts